pokemonmysteryuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Sky Fortress/Fire Path
The Fire path is one of the three main paths you can take in Sky Fortress. While it is optional to go through, completing it and obtaining the Fire Orb is required to gain access to the Sky Garden. The boss at the end of this path is Moltres. No matter which part of the path you are on, the weather could be sunny, either through normal means or due to the Ninetales or Torkoal spawning. Attributes SkyFortressFireScenery1.png|Floors 11-20 SkyFortressFireScenery2.png|Floors 31-40 SkyFortressFireScenery3.png|Floors 51-60 SkyFortressFireScenery4.png|Floors 71-99 Unown Chamber After reaching the stairs of the 99th floor, the player is brought into a room with various Unown, much like the Unown chambers for previous paths, where each one will drop a letter stone. These Unown spell out "MOLTRES", foreshadowing the keeper and boss of the path. All stones are needed in a player's bag to open the sealed door leading to the rooftop. Boss Upom reaching the rooftop of the Fire path, Moltres appears and tells the player that the Slowking they met is not an ally. Moltres then says that he will be ready to crush all who dare to challenge him. Then, Moltres tells the player to cast their spell, kindle their flame, and ignite in the name of all passion, fiery and feisty and to witness the magician within. It then attacks the player. After defeat, Moltres says that the blazes had died down, and then leaves, but not before warning the player of the dangers ahead and to not blind themselves by blinding the magical flare within. Boss Drop: *Fire Orb *Moltres' Heart Slate Before Fighting: *''???: Gyyoooouuuuh...! *???: Halt! *''Moltres: Who dares disturb the ash fall sorcerer at this hour!? *''Name: !!! *''Moltres: And who are you, a peasant? *''Name: (...!?) *''Moltres: Here to stop my wrath? What is this nonsense! *''Moltres'': This is no wrath! This is my ultimate judgement. *''Moltres'': Has that cursed Slowking sent you here? Pay no heed to his words, that heavy headed mollusc is no ally of yours. *''Moltres'': ...Gyyyuuooooh! I shall not stop you, if you wish to fight. I am ever ready to crush all those who dare challenge my undisputed sorcery. *''Moltres'': But before we proceed, I must tell you who I am. For I take great pleasure in giving my victims the right of knowledge who seals their fate. *''Moltres'': I am Moltres - Caster of eruption, controller of the seas of lava, bringer of the ash fall, and king of this very fortress! Gyuoooh! *''Moltres'': Cast your spell, kindle your flame, and ignite in the name of all passion, fiery and fiesty. Witness the magician within! *''Moltres'': Here I come, Gyuuuooooh! After Defeating: *''Moltres'': Gyuuuooh! Urrrf... *''Moltres'': These fragile blazes have died down, it appears... *''Moltres'': Glory be to you, the vitor. *''Moltres'': I must withdraw for now. But take my words with caution, do not blind yourself by blinding the magical fire within... *''Moltres'': Passion is a dangerous thing. And the skies that burn with my inferno, are not keen to please those who choose to walk the path of ignorance. *''Moltres'': I praise your ardour...But I shell depart for now... *''Moltres'': Gyoooouuuh! Fake Exit Players will be presented with this room should they use the alternate set of stairs on Floor 40 or 60 and leave the dungeon. It contains a single Deluxe Box. End Box End Room End Box *Magma Emblem *Magmarizer *Full Restore *Golden Apple *Max Revive *Big Nugget *Relic Crown *TM Fire Blast *TM Overheat *TM Steel Wing Secret Room Secret Rooms can be found on any floor except for Floors 20, 40, 60, 80, and 90. There are two Secret Rooms the player can find. Both contain 2 Deluxe Boxes which can be obtained by pressing a switch that opens the way to the boxes. The first Secret Room can be found on Floors 11-49. The second Secret Room can be found on Floors 51-98. Its Deluxe Boxes can contain: *Magma Emblem *Fire Dust *Full Restore *Magmarizer *Max Revive *Relic Band *TM Fire Blast Pokémon Pokémon in bold are recruitable. Please visit the Recruitable Pokémon page for more information. Items Mystery Eggs Dungeon Objective The main objective of this path is to reach the end and defeat Moltres, who drops a Fire Orb that is needed to progress into Sky Fortress Garden. Secondary objectives include obtaining Moltres' Heart Slate, obtaining Fletchling and Darumaka from eggs. Players can also use this path for training Pokémon. Restrictions *Must have a Flying-type on the team. Tips *Due to the lava tiles giving the burn status, it is recommended to equip a Rawst Scarf on a Pokémon that can cross them. **A Pokémon that knows Refresh can work too, but you would need to be careful. *Bring an Ability or move that can alter the weather, Cloud Nine or Rain Dance for a few examples. This is due to the use of the sunny weather, which boosts the damage of Fire-type moves. Category:PMU 7 Category:PMU 7 Dungeons Category:Dungeons Category:Winden Category:Continuation Dungeons Category:Winden Dungeons